headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Argentina
Argentina (Spanish: Argentina) is the 7th character in Head Soccer. He is a moderate character to unlock yet and has a very efficient Power Shot. He is a 3.5 star opponent in Arcade mode. If you have any questions about the character Argentina, please ask them here. __TOC__ Appearance Argentina has a red mohawk haircut, a red goatee, red earring and red eyebrow piercing in his dotted eyebrow. Furthermore, he has a small nose, brown skin and has an indifferent facial expression. Power Shot: Dragon Shot Argentina's Power Shot is the Dragon Shot. He launches a long, fiery dragon into the opponent's goal, during which the ball cannot be seen easily. This attack is impossible to counter if the player jumps as soon as the power is used, and can only be blocked if the opponent jumps about a second after the phrase "Dragoon Shot" is said, thus making it very useful against CPUs since the opponent always falls for the trick and jumps first. Even if they block it, however, they may get stunned for a longer period than Nigeria's Tornado Shot, giving Argentina a second chance of scoring through a direct dashing shot. In any game mode (with the exception of Multiplayer) the opponent will usually fall for it and jump right when the shot is activated, leaving Argentina an easy goal. The ball is at the dragon's tail, but you can see it more easily if you pause the game when the dragon comes and unpause when it leaves. Warning: it still has a delay. Costume Argentina doesn't wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Argentina, the player must beat 12 different characters without using a Power Shot in Arcade Mode, or pay 600,000 points to unlock him instantly. It is recommended to use a character with a strong counter attack to unlock him, such as Austria. Tips and Tricks As said, Argentina's shot comes with a delay. To block it successfully (the best way to deflect it), you have to come close to Argentina and when he says "Dragoon Shot", wait one second before you jump. Most of the time, the ball will bounce behind Argentina, and with some luck right into his own goal. Glitch If you pause the game while Argentina's Dragon is on its way to the opponent's goal, it will just continue, even while the pause screen is shown. If you resume the game, Argentina still has the ball and he will shoot it after a short amount of time, without the dragon. This is cool to watch, but it seems that the power shot is stronger if you don't use this glitch but just let Argentina do his power shot, as your opponent won't get fooled by the delay. This glitch can be compared with the South Africa glitch and the damaged Cyborg glitch, but the Argentina glitch seems to be the least effective of the three. History Collage Click here to see Collage of Argentina. Trivia *Argentina is the first South American country in the game. *He is the first character in the game with an earring. Other characters with one or more earrings are Netherlands, Portugal, Chile, Egypt, China, India, and Serbia. *He is the first character in the game with a beard. *He is also the first Character in the game with red hair. The other ones are Mexico, Denmark, Thailand and Croatia. *Argentina is the first character with a power shot that comes with a delay. Later, amongst others Egypt, Denmark (Counter Attack), Pluto (Air Shot) and Georgia (Ground Shot and Counter Attack) would follow. *He has the first fire related power shot in the game. The second is Brazil. Category:Characters Category:South American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Black Characters